Sparks
Sparks is a blue and silver robot toy who appears in Disney/Pixar's 2010 film Toy Story 3. He is one of Lotso's henchmen, but in the end he is reformed. He is voiced by Jan Rabson. Personality Sparks is first seen shaking hands with Buzz and greeting Andy's toys at Sunnyside and later gambling with Lotso's gang in their secret hideout. He is later seen helping imprison Andy's toys, and is seen for the remainder of the film patrolling Sunnyside. Sparks and the other henchtoys are eventually convinced of their leader's treachery, and turn on him. He is last seen living happily at Sunnyside Daycare during the credits, after Lotso's defeat. Appearances ''Toy Story 3'' Sparks is a robot toy at Sunnyside Daycare. He has shown to be both blunt and sarcastic. Sparks' retro design has flashing red LED eyes and a blaster cavity in his chest that spits out real sparks when he's rolling around on his wheels (but is completely safe for children). He sports telescoping arms with working pincers and he can also elevate his body to make himself taller. When Andy's toys first arrive at Sunnyside, he shakes hands with Buzz Lightyear. He starts out as one of Lotso's henchmen, but in the dumpster scene, when Ken states that Lotso put all of the toys in Sunnyside Daycare into a pyramid and placed himself on the top, he and Twitch (and likely Chunk as well) start to doubt Lotso's leadership as both of them look at each other. Both of them are also in shock when Lotso shows his true colors and pokes Big Baby angrily in the stomach. They also witness Big Baby who retaliates by throwing Lotso into the dumpster, and he and the rest of his fellow henchmen let Andy's toys escape. In the end, he and the rest of Lotso's former henchmen reform for the better and become nicer. Toy Description 'From Official Website: ' : "Sparks will fly - literally - during electrifying playtimes with your new robot friend Sparks! This retro-inspired toy has flashing red LED eyes and a blaster cavity that actually spits out real sparks when he's rolled along on his sturdy rubber wheels. Sparks also sports telescoping arms with working pincers, and an elevator action that raises his entire body to new heights. Sparking action completely child-safe. Requires two AA batteries (not included)." Trivia *Sparks appears to be based on the sparking-action Transformers toys from the 1980s. These toys were considered dangerous, and are no longer able to be produced. None of the current Sparks toys made include the sparking feature; the only Sparks toy currently manufactured (the Thinkway Toy version, seen in the picture above) has a light in its chest replicating the sparking feature. *Sparks is similar to Robot, particularly his robotic arms and treads. *The reason for the discontinuation of sparking toys was actually due to an instance of a Rollerblade Barbie doll released at the same time as the sparking Transformers that sported metal wheels which produce sparking effects when rolled, allegedly setting a child's underwear on fire. *Sparks has only one line; when he points out Chunk's low intelligence, he says, "Neither are you, Chunk." Category:Robots Category:Pixar Villains Category:Males Category:Men Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:2010's introduction Category:Henchmen‎ Category:Not completely evil Category:Reformed Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Polite villains Category:Disney Crossy Road Villains